Will
by Dr. Zimmerman 101
Summary: It has been five years since Will has been on a vacation by himself. But when he stops for gas and to use the restroom, he ends up getting dark-haired beauty and surprise she brings with her. She wants mom to unravel what she has in has in store for William. Magnus finely guesses what she has in store for William and tries to stop her with Druidds help.
1. Vacation

He was going on a vacation. He hadn't been on one just by himself in years. He left his phone at the sanctuary and taken his car and driven all the way to California. It was spring nice and warm not to hot at this time of year. With the wine grapes just coming in. He was sure to get a taste of some, as well as pick up some for bottles of wine for the sanctuary.

As he drove with his top down. With the wind blowing through his dark blond hair.

Their was no one for miles as he drove through northern California's rolling hills and farther to east in the distance where the mountains.

For now he was all alone, just him and the road that he drove on. All of a sudden he came to a gas station in the middle of no where.

He decided to fill up his gas tank. so he pulled into the station.

The attendant walked up to him and asked. "What will you have son?"

Will said back. "Fill her up with regular sir. Where is the restroom sir."

"Back their son. Here is the key for it." He gave Will the restroom key.

Will went to use it.

A young woman with dark hair walk up to the station attendant and paid him for the fill up.

When he came out of the restroom he went to the office to pay the man.

The attendant told him that the nice dark-haired woman outside had already paid him for the gas .

Will looked confused. 'He had not come here with anyone, how could a dark-haired woman have paid for his gas? He didn't know who it was but he had a suspicion.'

He walked up to the car. Their was a dark-hair woman sitting in the passenger seat.

All of sudden she turned and smiled at will.

"You." He all most shouted.

"Who did you think it would be. My mom? Without you at the sanctuary every thing has gotten dull."

"So you came to bug me here?"

"And get some wine to drink, now get in and drive."

"Magnus is going to kill me for letting you dye your hair the same color as hers."

"Don't worry Will I will protect you."

"From both of your parents? I don't think so; If Magnus doesn't shoot me. Druidd will run me through with one of his sword's."

"Not if you keep driving Will." Ashley laughed.

**Review**


	2. Passenger

One he didn't have to worry about, where the Magnus or the others at the sanctuary finding them though the GPS on their phones. His was back at the sactuary and hers too. Ashley could be many things but stupid wasn't one of them.

He glanced over at a dark-haired Ashley; momentarily watching as the wind blew though her hair. She had surprised him at the gas station far behind them now. He thought back to the gas station. When he the station attendant had said dark-hair he immedently thought of Magnus, he never guessed that Ashley would dye her hair just to surprise him.

'Now he was sure when he got back. Both of her parents would go up one side of him and down the other.' He thought with chagrin.

They had already stopped by several of the wineries on the way. They had tasted some wine, and bought several bottles of it for the Sanctuary. Hopefully that would ease any tensions when they got back. After that they drove northward, towards Colorado. They were still in northern California on a twisting and turning, two-lane rode with tall trees on either side.

It was starting to get dark as the shadows where growing longer. He decided to stop and find a place for the night. As he took another bend in the road their was a sign to eat and sleep for the night. He glanced at her, she nodded an imploring yes. He gave in; they would stop here for the night.

So he slowed down and pulled into the motel next to a dinner. They got out and went to the door. He opened it for her and she went in he followed. They went to the counter and Ashley rang the bell.

The night manager came to the desk and said. "Yes?"

"We would like a room for the night?" Ashley spoke up before Will had a could.

"Sign in please." After they had done so, he turn the book back and reached for a key.

He didn't see the quiet but heated exchange between the two or the one whispered word. "Later".

He got the key to their room. William went back to the car for his things. Then he led to the room and turned on the lights. She looked around the room, while he walked up to the bed and put his bag down beside it. Turned to her and said. "Lets get something to eat." Then they walked out the door locking it behind them.

Magnus and Druidd had been slowly losing it. Ashley was missing. She had left her and a letter with three words on it I am safe.

William was gone on vacation by himself. Now Ashley was missing. What next? Magnus thought,fighting the sudden need to worry frantically.

When she found the phone and letter she had Henry install a camera in Ashley's room hooked to her computer. It would alert her if Ashley came back. Now all she could do was wait and hope.

They left the room locked it turned and walked on the sidewalk towards the Diner. They walked up to the diner's front door. He took a step in front of her and opened the front door for her. She thanked him and in an overly polite and very amused way, and walked in; knowing he followed.

When they entered they saw a sign that said in scrolling letters: Please Wait Here and We Will Show You to Your Table. They waited and soon a waitress came up to them, noting their small number said follow her. She showed them to a table, then hand the two menus. "I'll come back when you are ready to order." Then she walked away.

After she had looked though the menu Ashley said. "Ready to order Will?"

"Yes."and

The waitress came back, as if she were waiting for her queue. "Are you ready to order.?" First Ashley ordered then Will ordered.

The waitress wrote down their orders,than told them she would be back with their orders and went towards the kitchen.

They sat and waited, talked about their day and what they where going to do tomorrow. Their drinks came ahead of their food, but as soon as their food came, they stopped talking and dug in. Later after their meal the waitress came back and offered them a dessert, they said no. Later they paid, they got up and left.

They left the dinner and went back to their motel room. Will made like a gentleman and led her to their room , used the key and opened the door for her. he turned on the light, and then let her walk in to their room. Where she went over to the bed turned an sat down on it.

"Well?"

He looked at her many questions going through his mind but the foremost. "How did you find me Ashley?"

"Easy my mom did put an emergency transmitter on your car in case anything happen to you. They are on are on all the vehicles. Even my bike. So I had Henry turn on when things got dull at the sanctuary so I could keep track of when you. And when would be home. Then I thought I would join you on your last leg home."

He knew without it being said that there was more to than that. But what he couldn't guess without more information and she wasn't going to give that up easily.

She got up off the bed and went to the bathroom saying. "I'm going to take a shower so don't bother me for a while?" And closed the door.

He heard the bath tub curtain get pulled then the shower turned on. Then a flash of light an electrical buzz that told him that Ashley was gone. He could only guess that she had gone back to her room at the sanctuary to get her things.

**Review**


	3. Home then back Again

Ashley knew when she appeared with a flash, she was home to get her things. Her mom would have Henry set up something in her room to tell her that she was back.

All she had to do was be faster than her mom or maybe...

When she appeared in her room it set off the alarm in Magnus office, telling her that Ashley was back. She grabbed her phone off the desk. Flipped it open and hit the John's speed dial number for John. He answered it."Is she here?"

"Yes."

"Be right their."

John appeared with a flash of light in front of Magnus's desk. Magnus stood up and reached out to him. They touched hands and were gone in a flash and an electrical buzz. They appeared in Ashley's room with a flash of light between Ashley and where her overnight bag was zipped up and ready to go on her bed.

Magnus noticed Ashley had something in her hand, it was a perfume bottle.

"Ashley." Magnus said and started to come toward her.

"Stop mom if you come any closer I leave." She said, taking a step back.

Druitt spoke. "Don't speak to your mother like that."

"Stay out of this Druitt this is between mom and I."

Druitt took a step toward his daughter. Magnus grabbed his arm quickly and shook her head no; as a sign to stay out of it.

"What do you want Ashley?" She was not sure what was going on, but keeping Ashley here would hopefully get some answers.

"I'm safe with Will and will come home when he does."

"Is that all?"

"Yes, that's all."

Magnus saw a twinkle in Ashley eyes that she did not like. She let go of johns arm. It was a sign for him to stop Ashley.

Their was a flash of light and electrical buzz as john disappeared from where he was in front of his daughter. To appeared behind with a flash of light; but when he did, Ashley disappeared in a flash of light an electrical current and appeared next to the bed with a near identical flash of light. After she touched she touched the overnight bag she was gone again.

She appeared in the bathroom of the motel room that she had left moments ago.

He was sitting on the bed watching TV when he saw the flash at the bottom of the door. And he knew was she was back again.

Magnus looked at the empty room, where just a short time ago. She and John had tried to catch Ashley. Now she was gone and would not come back until William came back, if Ashley was telling the truth.

Why did Ashley come back? And why was that perfume so important to Ashley? That she would risk getting caught going back for it.

What was Helen over looking? Then she started going though Ashley's dresser drawers one by one. looking for what? She would know when she found it. So she looked in one drawer after the next one till she had gone though every one of Ashley's dresser drawers. Then she left Ashley's room and went too her office.

Some thing was off about Ashley's room but she could not put her finger on what it was. Something about that perfume continued to bother her. When had Ashley seen that perfume, smelled it and then bought it.

Then it hit her, she stood up grabbed her phone flipped it open called John and he answered. "Hello?"

"My office now." Magnus hung up and waited.

Their was a flash of light as john appeared in front of Magnus desk.

"Take me to Ashley's room I think I know what she was after." She held out her hand to him when they touched. In that flash of light an electrical buzz they disappeared from Magnus office and with another flash of light they appeared back in Ashley's room.

"What was Ashley after?" John asked.

"William." Magnus just started pulling all the dresser draws and dumping them on the bed. She started going through them looking for one particular set. Finally she looked up at john and said. "Their not here. Damn it how could I have missed them? Now Williams really in for it."

"What? Make sense Helen?"

She just shook her head and sighed. she looked up at john. "It happened before William was part of the sanctuary. Ashley caught me at a weak moment. She got me to go shopping with her at a mall... first trying on things, then eating. She was able to get into one those places that sold only perfume for a woman. She even got me into a Victoria secrets. 'She smirked at the memory.' "You know the type of clothes they have there. She had one of clerks help me out.

God, I was so embarrassing when she got me in the store. After she got the clerk to help me she went shopping why I was busy fighting off one of the sales clerk. Then she show up at the cash register with an almost see through teddy, bra and thong underwear. All red-rose color. And now that I think about it that perfume was rose scented to." At that she had to chuckle. Why had she not seen it before.

"William is not going to stand a chance against are daughter." John commented with a smirk.

Helen shrugged. "Do not under-estimate William, John. He held off Kate for almost three years." She laughed.

"Kate isn't are Ashley."

"True."

After She returned to the bathroom, she put the bag down. took off her clothes then got in the shower. When Will heard the shower turn on, he sat back and wondered where she had been but then thought better of it. She washed out the temporary hair dye so her hair was back to it's blonde color that she knew Will liked.

When she finished, she turned off the shower. Dried off her hair and got into her "comfy" clothes and robe for the night. Than she came out. "It's all yours Will."

**Review**


	4. Bedroom Games

Will jumped at the chance to take a long shower. He hoped that Ashley had gone to bed and was asleep by the time he got out. Luck wasn't with him tonight. After he dried off and dressed a short sleeve shirt and shorts he used to sleep with,he also pulled some sweat pants over it. He opened the bathroom door only to find her wide awake watching TV. When he opened the door she looked up at him with a smile. She still hadn't figured out how get him to go south yet. He was adamant about still going to the north back to the sanctuary. So how was she going to get him to South Lake Tahoe? These thoughts and more she more quietly thought to herself.

After he dried off and dressed a short sleeve sleep shirt and sleep shorts with sweat clothes covering his sleep clothes. He opened the bathroom door only to find her wide awake watching the TV.

As he opened the door to the bathroom and she looked up when he opened the door.

She still hadn't figured out how to get him to go south yet? He was still going north back to the sanctuary. So how was she going to get him going South to South Lake Tahoe.' She thought to herself. Getting Will to go to Las Vegas was insane.

You see an abnormal almost had him for lunch in Las Vegas. Half a year ago. He still had nightmares about it.

He remembered walking down the street after they had finally caught the abnormal, haunting sin city. The rest of the team was watching the abnormal until the clean up crew arrived to take it away.

He walked alone because he had been the bait for this capture. They didn't know their was a second abnormal, until after he disappeared.

They had looked for William but he was gone.

Then they split up and started talking with their sources. She ran into a minister at a hotel. She made a deal; that Ashley wouldn't kill him and he would lend her the information to save Will. And he would later do a fake wedding for Ashley. She agreed to the terms of the deal.

He woke with an aching head. He looked around to see where he was. It was a cave there was bones all around. He heard a roar from the opening. He could see the Creäture watching him, it watched him for hours.

The team found him shortly after it started to come towards him. He was able to it off; till the team found him. He still hated Las Vegas because of it.

An abnormal almost had him lunch in Vegas. Half a year ago. He still had nightmares about it. So Las Vegas was south of their route. One he would never go for. But her mom wouldn't take it for granted if Ashley found away to convince Will to follow to Las Vegas.

He remembered walking down the street after they had finally caught the abnormal that was haunting sin city. The rest of the team was watching the abnormal until the clean up crew arrived to take it away. He walked alone because he had been the bait for this capture and needed some time to calm himself. They didn't know there was a second abnormal, one that they didn't know about until after Will disappeared.

They had looked for William, when they noticed his continued absence, but he was they choose to split up and start talking with their sources. Ashley ran into a minister at a hotel. She made a deal. He would give her the information to deal with his problem and help save Will. at same time he made deal with her. He would later do a fake wedding for Ashley.

Elsewhere, William had awoken with an aching head. He looked around to see where he was. It was a cave which had littered bones all around him. He heard a roar from the opening. He could see the Creäture watching him, it had watched him for hours. The Creäture started toward him and Will was quick to defend himself. He was able to keep it at bay until the other team members found him.

He still hated Vegas because of it.

"Come here and sit by me." Ashley summoned, patted the bed next to her.

"But...?" Will sputtered, her tone put him off-balance.

"Come and sit Will."

Unable to help it, he came over to the other side of the bed then sat down. He turned, put his legs and feet on the bed and slid back till he was up on the pillows; than leaned against the backboard. She sat she sat next to him and watched the TV. After the show she said that they should go to bed.

They turned down the covers and slid under them. She had him turn out the lights. They both went to sleep on their own side of the bed.

During the middle of the night he suddenly awoke. As he felt her knee in his kidney. He moved over a bit and she turned over to the other side of the bed. He went back to sleep. Only to awaken by her arm smacking him in the nose. His nose was throbbing. Even as he pushed her arm off his face.

She rolled over to her side of the bed, still asleep. He sighed turned over and tried to sleep. She rolled over to his side. He awoke to her hand across his stomach as she curled against his back. He went back to sleep. All of a sudden he felt himself kicked out of bed and landing on his ass. His eyes popped open. As he sat on the looked at her and thought to himself, damn she a restless sleeper.

He got off the floor and turned on the table lamp. Then reached over and took his pillow off the went over to the closet and got a blanket for the couch. After arranging them to his liking, he walked back and turned off the light. He walked over the couch sat down on it. He sighed laid back on the couch, head on the pillow and pulled the blanket over him. He listened to her restless sleeping until he fell asleep.

"Wake up." He felt the shaking on his shoulder.

"Stop it, I'm up, I,m up..." He mumbled. He open his eyes and looked up at her. As she walked over to the bed and sat down turning on the TV. She was already dressed for the day.

"Hurry up and get dressed than we can eat and go. Alright?"

Will shrugged, still groggy from a mostly sleepless night. "What ever."

She smiled as he slowly went into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. She heard the shower turn on. Then he got in and she listened to him shower. The water running over and down those chest looked off into space thinking of Will back when she saw him with out his shirt. And they said in the end that it was because of the nubbin's. They where wrong. Now she could use him to get at her parents if she could just convince him to do what she want him to.

He finished his shower and dried his hair and then the rest of him. Then went and got ready for the day.

When he open the bathroom door. She sat still watching TV on the bed.

She looked up at him. "Ready?"

"Ready."

They left the room locking the door behind them. Then they went back to the diner to eat breakfast.

Ashley and Will walked up to the diners front door. As with the night before, he opened the door for her. They both walked to the sign. Wait here and a waitress will seat you. A waitress came forward and led them to a table, they sat down and she gave them their menus. They ordered big breakfast for and a regular milk for both of them.

When they finished eating their meals. They paid for it then they got up from their seat's and left.

Afterwards they pack up everything in the car in the car. He went to the office and paid their bill while she waited in the passenger seat of the car. When he came back she reached over and joked . "Are we there yet.'She laughed.

**Review.**

_I Beta Reader JennaSunriser is the main reason the fourth Chapter is so she. So give her a Big Hand._


	5. Plans

When she found out that John Druitt was her father she wanted to make her mom pay. Pay for the lies and the hurt. Ashley knew now was the time to make Magnus pay.

~.~.~.

As he turn on to the road to continue north, Ashley thought about how she knew more about Will since the nubbin's incident. And she had thought of the many ways to get back at her mom. Ever since she had gotten Henry to turn on the transmitter on Wills car. She put together the pieces of her plan.

For more than two weeks she kept track of his progress across the United States. She came up with her own plan that included Will herself and the Minister who helped them in Las Vegas to get back at her teleported backed to the minister in Las Vegas. Did he know any one else in Reno who would take care of his debt for her. He knew of someone who owned him a favor. He gave her a folded piece of paper with name on it. Just give this and hand her the paper. He will do it no questions asked.

She would lay false trail for her mom to follow in las Vegas. Check.

She would have to fake out her mother by thinking she was taking William to Las Vegas to have her have her way with him; and then she would make her mom think that was the reason she was taking him to Las Vegas. Was to make her mom think she was trying to get William to marry her. She would have to stop that from happening. Check.

She would get a high-end coat, suit, shirt, dress-shoes, tie and tie clip. Shawl, dress and high heeled-dress shoe's for her. Then fake marry Will somewhere else.

When he traveled Northern part of California, and she knew he would be out of the state by the end of the day. With in a few days he would be back at the Sanctuary. So she had to put her plan into action now.

Before she left, she had looked at the hotels on the Las Vegas strip. She also been looking to see who also what shows and how long they where playing on the strip. She left the sanctuary on her bike,and when the sanctuary was no longer in sight, she stopped the bike around a dark corner out of sight of everyone, turned it off. She and the bike disappeared in a flash of light an electrical current and she reappeared in a flash of light at the outskirts of the Vegas city limits. Only the lights of the city could be seen. Ashley started up her bike with a roar and headed for the city.

Soon she was riding down the Las Vegas strip. Casinos on either side of it. Light and water fountain's and other things that you had to see to believe.

Soon she pulled into a hotel turned off the bike . flipped the kick stand down so she could get off the bike in leather's. She took off her helmet shook out her blonde hair tossed the keys to the attendant as he stared and said. "Park it and be careful with it. If you scratch it you will answer to me."

Then she went inside swinging her helmet by her side. She over to the Mangers desk to check in.

"How may I help you miss" The Manger asked.

"A room for the week please? Ashley said back.

"Sign in please." She signed one of her cover names. He asked for identification as well as payment methods and soon the booking was all taken care of. He gave her a key. "Need help with luggage?"

"It's coming later." Then she went to the elevator and went up to the room she had just rented for the week. After a rest on the bed, she got up walked a little ways from the bed; she disappeared in a flash of light and an electrical current and with a flash of light she reappeared in Will's room. She waited a few minutes for her eyes to adjust to the dim light coming in from under the door, then went to Wills closet opened it. She looked at what was hanging in it. She decided to take the coat, suit, shirt, tie, tie clip and dress shoes. Her mom had it made for Will when she had to take him out for a special assignment. She pick out what she wanted and was gone in a flash of light and an electrical current. She reappeared back in her in Las Vegas in a flash of light. She put Wills cloths that she had brought with her in the closet. Then she left the room and went back down stairs with her helmet. Then out the front door and waited for the attendant to bring her bike to her. When he did, he made us to put the kick stand down before he got off the bike. When he got off the bike she made sure to tip him, then putting on her helmet and raising the kickstand before roaring off.

Magnus did not allow Ashley alone with William for long. Magnus knew Ashley would eat William alive if she wanted him. So Magnus made sure that their was someone with them or they were working. So when she found out Ashley was all alone with William she would have to save him from her. It was prefect. Her mom would slowly go crazy wondering what Ashley was doing to William.

Ashley made sure to leave things in her room at the Sanctuary, so she would have reason to go back. She would make sure that her favorite perfume was in the bathroom. She would make sure her mom sure her mom would see it in her hand before she left. To be all alone with William.

Her mom was sure to remember the almost see though teddy and what went with it.

When she found out about Wills dress coat, shirt, suit and dress shoe's where missing...when she found out similar things of hers were gone, she would panic.

When Magnus had found out Ashley's favorite perfume and almost see though teddy where missing. She would have a fit.

"Clam down Helen we'll find her before she does something she may regret." John said.

"How can I clam down John? He is out their with the one person I have tried to keep him away from!" Helen replied.

"Is this more about William then, or about Ashley."

"Right now she is most likely planing something. What I can only guess at."

"Don't worry Helen.' They were both adults and could make their own decisions. Even wrong ones.

"Get out." As she glare at John. There was the flash of light and electrical buzz than he was gone from her office. Now Magnus could worry in peace. She could not help she was overlooking something that was right in front of her face, but what was it? Magnus just sat there and stared off into space of her mind. She could not get any work done. She was busy turning the problem and looking at it from every angle she could think of, but no luck.

She got up and started to go to the one placed that helped her clam down in times like this the tower.

She went to the elevator pushed the button and wait for it. When it came and the door opened she got on. She started to go to tower but stopped off at the residents floor first. When the doors open she got out and started to go to her room. As she pass Ashley's room she stopped. A look came over her face. 'No it couldn't be easy, could it.' She thought to her self. She turned and headed to Will's room. She opened the door, turn on the light and looked around. Nothing seemed out-of-place; So she sat on the bed.

She looked around and still nothing looked out-of-place; but something was bugging her, and she could not say what it is. She got back up and went to the closet doors and opened it only to have the truth revealed. She picks up her phone opens it and speed dials John. " Williams room now." She commands.

There's a flash of light. and John appears next to her. "What?" He ask?

She points where the suit hung. She has gone pale. "We have to stop her."

"What?"

"There is only one reason she take that suit; she means to do something with William Like... like marry him. Magnus whispers going even more pale.

John pales as well. "She even took his dress shoe's as well." John points out.

Magnus step's back while shutting the closet doors. "John we need to get to Henry's lab now."

John takes her hand and they disappear in a flash of light and an electrical buzz and reappeared in Henry's lab with a flash of light.

Henry was sitting looking at his screens of the resident's floor, outside Of Wills room. When Magnus and Druitt reappeared in a flash of light.

"Magnus, Druitt." Henry asked.

"Henry did you do any thing for Ashley since William left?" Magnus asked.

"I turned on the transmitter in Wills car for her. Is that what you mean?"

"Yes."

"Something else happened that was funny but I didn't think any thing of it at the time? Their was a flash of light in Will's room there was a flash of light a few minutes later. It was when Druitt was gone."

"Is there anything else you can remember, Henry?" Magnus asked him.

"Ashley appeared in here with a flash of light, and her clothes had sand on them. When I asked her about it she said it was nothing. And walked away before she turned the corner... she mumbled something about sand and Reno. I thought nothing about it then?"

Magnus paled at his words. "Damn, she going with William to Reno." Magnus whispered.

**Review**


	6. Real Plans

**This will be the second chapter for this week since it has taken so long for me to get my chapters ready for you.**

Ashley knows her mom will have Henry look for any sign that she has been in Las Vegas and if she has, Magnus will follow that lead with Druitt's help. They will be able to go to Las Vegas and check out the false leads she left.

Then she will track down the minister who helped them with Will's rescue and crack him like a nut. He will tell her everything. Even the letter he wrote and to who wrote it to, and who he sent her to in Reno.

They would go to Reno and find out Ashley set them up.

To bad they are going to the south side of lake Tahoe for the fake marriage. She had found some one over six years ago who would do it if she could find someone to act as the husband.

Now all she had to do was get him to go the Nevada side of south lake Tahoe for the fake marriage.

As He drove north toward Colorado She put her plan into action. "Will ho Will, I don't want to go home yet. There is still so much I haven't seen, Like lake Tahoe." She said as she lean over towards him.

"Why do you want to go their? It's just another lake like any other you've seen?" As he continued driving north.

"But I have never seen it and the say the lakes so blue. Lets go see if what they say is true." She leaned closer and whispered in his ear.

"What about going home Ashley?"

She knew she was getting to him. "It can wait a few more days. Lets go see the lake."

He was on the edge if she pushed him any more he would give in. He pulled the car over and stopped by the side of the road. She had started to nibble on his ear. He closed his eyes as she did.

Then undid her seat buckle and slid over the gear shift into his lap. "Well Will, what do you say?" She said as she kissed him several times. She gave him a few more kisses till he gave in.

"You win Ashley, we will go see Lake Tahoe." Will gasped.

Then she gave him one more for the road. Then got off his lap and slid over the gear shift into her seat and buckled the belt with a click.

Magnus had been right about her daughter. Will did not stand a chance, against her.

He looked the road was clear so he did a 180 and headed back down the road.

Going back down the towards the lake. The foothills where only the start, the mountains came next. They stopped and got something to eat at a small town. Then they drove up towards the lake. She had them stop at a little place on the north side. She had him follow her in to a motel room. She took out a key unlocked the door went and went to the closest. He followed, she opened it took out some high-heeled shoes and a dress in a plastic garment bag. She turned and handed them both to him. "Be a dear and put them in the car for me please."

She the left the room before he could say anything. She went to the front desk to pay them for the time she had spent here give the key to them. She left and return to him.

"Can we go now?" He grumbled.

"Yes Will we can go. I a sure are next stop will be more to your liking."

"Oh what is it, a casino?" He joked.

"Maybe." She said.

He couldn't fully believe the answer she gave.

They got in the car and started drive towards south lake and the casinos they held.

She had them pull over into one hotel casinos. She had the bellhop get their bags why she cared the dress and shoe's towards the front desk; she checked in as , and Will was her husband,Mr. Man. She got the key to their room and then, with him following, went up stairs to their room. Ashley went right to the closet to hang her dress and put her shoes away. She shut the closet and trued to Will. The bellhop came to the door with their bags and Ashley tipped him, before shutting the door.

"Will it's still light lets got out and get you some dress clothes?"

"Where?"

"Their's this little place I know of. It can have you fitted and ready in less than an hour. You want to give it a try?"

"What do I have to lose." He stuck out his hand to hers. Their was a flash of light an electrical current as she jumped with him. And a flash of light as they reappeared in a hidden bend of a hallway in a mall. She led him out the across the mall hallway to get him some dress clothes.

When she walked in the owner greeted her by name.

"Hi Tony, my friend here needs a Navy blue blazer, navy blue suit, navy blue shirt and some dress shoes. I need a red rose-colored shawl. We need it in an hour, can you do it?"  
"Can I do it? What I should though you out for asking that question." He stated jesting only a tiny bit. "Can I do it in less than hour just watch me little girl." He stomped off.

He got her Rose color-shawl first. Than measured his feet. then got him the dress shoe's. Then a sports coat that fit in with a nice dark color they where. Then he got a dark color shirt to go with the coat. After that he got a suit that fit over the shirt. He had to make some adjustments so the suit fit tight loose enough so he could move in it. It took Tony less than an hour.

Will was impressed. after paying for their clothes with cash she led him back across the mall and with a flash of light and electrical current she had them in there room. They put their new clothes away in the stayed for only a few moments before Ashley wanted to move again. Her smiled the brightest smile for him when he opened the door for her as usual. He shut the door closed behind him. When he turned to find her standing their with her hand reaching out to him, so he reached out and was soon holding hands as they walked down the hall.

Magnus had John take her to Vegas. They followed lead after fruitless lead even when they found the minister who had helped them find Will a half a year ago; and John had cracked him like a nut. He had spilled everything he knew to Magnus and John.

But even that turned out to be a dead-end. They had track the preacher down. But he had never heard of Ashley Magnus or a Dr. William Zimmerman.

So Ashley had out smart them for now.

**Review**


	7. Home

They walked to the elevator hit the down button on the panel. It came, the doors opened they got in. The elevator went down to the bottom floor. They got out walked out then they went to the buffet restaurant at 5:30 pm. They got in line then were led to a table when their turn came up. They sat down after a few minutes they got up, went and got their drinks than sat down again.

After a short time with just their drinks. They got up again and got in the food line they both got what they wanted for dinner. Then went and sat down. For the next hour the ate and drank. They both finished their meals then paid for it when the both got up to leave it was 6:30 pm.

"Lets go back up to the room and get ready for show."Will said, Ashley had told him about the one that she was interested in, and had pick up tickets for. They got back on the elevator at the lobby. They rode it up to their floor they got off the elevator when the room opened walked out and down the hallway to their room. Opened the door to their room and went in. Their, they both got ready.

Went to the closet and got his shoes and suit. He went into the bathroom with the items and put them on. Her in her silver short sleeve dress and black high-heeled. He came out of the bathroom, he sat on the bed to wait for her to finish."How do I look?" As she turned around as she showed him.

"Amazing." He said.

"Then you wont mind help me with this put this on?" She held out and two-tone silver-golden locket for him. Then lifted her hair out-of-the-way and exposed her neck so he could fasten it on her neck. It looked lovely hanging on her neck. She got her silver shawl from the closet and wrapped it around her shoulders. He hung the navy blue blazer over his arm. Looked over at her.

Then said to her. "Are you ready to go Mrs. Man?"

"Ready Mr. Man."

They both left the room towards the elevator once again. When the doors opened they turned and walked to the all dressed for the night,got in and rode the elevator to the lobby, where they got off when the doors opened. He put his sport coat on before they walked out the door.

"They just walked out the door and the attendant got their car for them. He tipped him. Then got in his car and they drove away."

"She took out a set of tickets. Their to a show that last for two hours at the holiday Inn casino. Will made good time as they travelled to the place. They pulled up and got out as the attendant came up, to which they gave him the keys to park the car.

They went in and walked up to the show room. They handed the person the tickets and were shown to their table. They sat at the table and ordered some a drinks. The drinks came to the table. They started sipping at their drinks as they waited for the show to start at 7:00 pm. The lights went down and the show almost two hours and a two drinks later the show went on.

It was a great show, but it inevitably ended, and they got up and left the show room and went out to the lobby.

"Will go to the casino and play the craps?" She begged him holding his arm tight.

"Ashley no."

"Come on Will?"

"But."

"Come on Will."

Will sighed. "Okay Ashley."

She dragged him into the casino. Then up to the craps table. She took out a wad of money peeled off some hundreds and pushed them over to the dealer for chips. She put in the chips in their place. She played for a good half-hour until it was her turn to roll the dice. One a drink later and they stopped rolling. Took the chips and went to the dealer and cashed them in.

Then they went to the bar and order drinks, then took them and went to a booth and sat. They sipped at them.

"I bet I can hold down more drinks than you Will?" She bated him.

"No way Ashley."

"What are you are afraid of Will? I will even take two drinks to every two to your one, Will."

"Nope."

"Three then?"

Looked like she wasn't in the giving up kind of mood. "You win Ashley. We will drink till I win or you give up."

"If you lose you have to do what I want for One day."

He looked at her, then they started to drink.

The drank one and she went with three, they went and again, and again,and again, and again. After the seventh drink he didn't remember much just bits and pieces.

He woke up the next morning. The sunlight hurt his eyes and his head throbbed. As he raised his hand across his eyes. Then he suddenly saw a flash about his ring finger. As he raised it up to look at it and the gold ring on his wedding finger. He tried to remember what happened last night after the drinks but he could only catch glimpses. Of Ashley helping him out the booth, the jewelry store, Elvis Presley, Ashley in the teddy and the Honeymoon suit. Then more drinks in champagne glasses. 'What would they be drinking in champagne glasses? ' Will thought. He than looked around the room. It wasn't the room that they checked into. Their was a slight opening in the curtains that let in a faint light. He could feel her head resting on his chest, asleep.

He's eyes had finely adjusted to the light in the room. He looked around and found his glasses sitting next to a letter. Reached over and got his glasses and put them on. He hated travelling with his contacts. The room came into clear focus. He gasped out loud."Damn, what did we do last night?"

She had a small smile on her face. She made sure that he didn't see it, while she faked being asleep.

He looked around the room paying closer attention to the room. In the faint light the room, if he wasn't mistaken, was the honeymoon sweet. 'Oh lord!' He sat up. The cover slid down to his waist.

Her naked back stunned him. They where both naked. He looked around the room. Her teddy, bra and thong underwear, were there on a the chair. On the arm of the chair his pajama shorts hung. Around the rest of the room the rest of the clothes they wore last night.

He reach over to the lamp and turned it on with a click. He had to squint when the light came on. He picked up the piece of paper on the table to ready it.

He read it and almost choked. 'Ugh, Ugh, Ugh.'

She couldn't help herself but smirk.

He couldn't believe what he was looking at. It was a wedding license theirs. He couldn't look away. It was their wedding license. (Dr. William Zimmerman & Mrs. Ashley Magnus Zimmerman.)

He slumped back against hes pillow and closed his eyes and groaned.

She pulled the cover back over her head and said. "Will turn of the lights." Then she rolled over put her head in the pillow.

He got up and through his legs over the side of the bed luckily a robe was right on the side of the bed. He reached down and picked it up. He put it on made sure when he got up nothing was showing. Then walked around to the other side of the bed to the bathroom. He went in and came out cover up. He knelt down and picked up her robe. Walked over to the window and pulled open the curtains, opening them to the sunlight so it could fill the room.

She screamed. "Will? And pulled the covers over her head.

"Is something wrong Ashley."

She pulled the cover back slightly so she could glare at him. He just laughed and threw her robe on the bed. Picked up her teddy and the rest underclothes and tossed them on the bed too.

He walked to dressing closest.

She pulled her thong, bra,teddy and robe. She threw back the covers and went to the bathroom. A Short time late she came out.

He came out why she was still in the bathroom. Picked up his clothes then went back in the dressing room and got dressed.

A short time later she came out. He was sitting down waiting for her. "Hello Sweetheart."

"Will you...?"

He laughed.

She picked up her clothes and went into the dressing room and got dressed.

"Would you mind taking care of are night-clothes now."

She grabbed their night-clothes then disappeared with a flash of light an electrical current. Then reappeared with a flash of light and was back.

He got up and got ready to lead her out of the room.

"Wait I have to make a call." She picked up the phone and dialled. When the other end answered, she wasted no time. "Mom listen, I got married to William and we be back in two days at most, bye."

Dr. Helen Magnus and John Druitt both sat in her office and then the phone rang. Then Magnus stood up and reached her desk for phone. "Hello?"

"Mom listen I got married to William and we will be back two days at most, bye."

Magnus had a stunned expression on her face.

John asked. "Helen What is it?"

She just stood there and stared.

John got up. "Helen?" He waved his hand in front of her face.

"What? John."

"Magnus what."

"It was Ashley, she just married William?"

"What? I'm going to kill him when he gets back."


End file.
